


Her Day

by Voyaelm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, I dont know how this works help, Lup's best day, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyaelm/pseuds/Voyaelm
Summary: Barry gives Lup her special day. ❤





	Her Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello everyone. This is my first TAZ fic and I'm super proud of how it came out. The scene is quite heavily based on this* gorgeous picture, and I saw it and I wanted to write Lup's day so, so BADLY???!! Enjoy!!
> 
> *https://glowbat.tumblr.com/post/164112288661/a-commission-for-the-lovely-roseclear-who-wanted

“Where the fuck are we going? I thought this was supposed to be my day, and now we're going off gods know fucking where to do what exactly? It's late and I wanna go to beeeeed.”

 

“Cool it for like two seconds. You're gonna love this.”

 

The trek from the ship all the way out to the top of the hill was arduous and filled with whining, but they were finally there. And waiting for them was a blanket - that Barry set up early this morning - directly atop the hill.

 

“Faaannncy,” Lup coos, letting go of Barry's hand to walk over to the blanket and promptly sit down on it, facing him. “C’mon over here, hot shot.” She pats the area beside her, beckoning him over. And he sits down, despite the fact she was treating him like a puppy; she even pats his head in mock belittlement when he stretches his legs. 

 

Barry has them turn around because ‘we would be able to see the show otherwise’ ‘show?’ ‘yep’. When they are all situated, the two hold hands again, fingers interlocked and laying dormant on the cover. Lup's other hand starts fidgeting with the pocket of her jeans while Barry's reaches out towards the sky, tightly gripping his wand.

 

“Lup?”

 

“Hmm?” Her eyes turn up to look him in the face and soon enough, her eyes follow his arm and hand to the sky.

 

He whispers a spell under his breath that Lup can't quite hear. Seconds later, something bright is shooting up from the edge of the horizon. It lights up the dark sky with a quick explosion of yellow. He drops his wand to his side with a smile when Lup lets go of his hand to cover her mouth.

 

“Oh my gods!!” Lup squeals, reaching over to tug at Barry's lapels. “How the fuck- How did you do this?” Her voice is choked up with joy and happiness and that makes Barry laugh. The sound is deep yet graceful and she can just barely hear it over the explosion of the second firework. This one is purple.

 

“Science an-” Barry replies, getting cut of by a rather rough tug on his red jacket. “-d magic.” Lup bounces on her heels for a second, giddy, before laying a wet kiss on his cheek. Then his temple. Then his lips. All of the three last the same amount of time - not long enough- and she pulls her legs out from under herself and removes her hands from Barry’s coat to sit properly on the blanket.

 

He scoots closer to her, close enough that he can wrap an arm around her thin shoulders but far enough that there is still a bit of space between them. He doesn't want to pressure her, after all. Lup smiles so hard that Barry can  _ feel  _ it; even more so than the tangible sensation of her head lolling against his shoulder.

 

A few more go off in quick succession, lighting up the sky with lights of colors from bright white to the deepest red to a gentle green and a radiant blue. The sounds were loud, but not scary. Nothing could be scary. Not when they had each other. 

 

Despite the fact that he wishes this moment could last forever (Lup reaches over to grab at his hand, intertwining it with hers at he was  _ loving that right now _ ), there is only so much a guy can do with a limited supply of gunpowder and spell slots. So, the firework show wasn't gonna last much longer.

 

Barry lifts his hand from her shoulder slightly to curl a piece of her long, blonde hair around his finger loosely. He watches her eyes just barely flutter shut and a light pink blush appear on the apple of her cheeks.

 

The last three go off in an explosion of colors. One pink. One blue. One red. Hopefully, the symbolic meaning wasn't lost to her; a quick exhale of breath tells him that it wasn't.

 

They sit on the blanket for a while, one of Barry’s hands idly playing with Lup's hair a piece at a time while Lup lovingly strokes the other with her thumb, until Lup speaks softly, feeling no need to raise her voice over a whisper. “Is it over?” She doesn't sound disappointed, she just sounds like she normally does  - Barry can't decide if that's better or worse.

 

“Yeah… I wish I had more time to prepare. It was kinda a last minute add.” She turns her head back and to the side to butt it against his chest, looking up at him and silently demanding a kiss. He doesn't get the message.

 

“Well, Barold. I fucking loved that, like, almost as much as I love you and I love you  _ a lot. _ ” Lup makes kissy faces at him and he leans down to peck her on the lips chastely.

 

Lup moves herself into a more comfortable position for kissing Barry, which turns out to be her square in his lap with lithe fingers tangled in the shorts curls and Barry's arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. The kisses aren't deep. They're just little pecks that last less than a second and some that last 3. But, there's no rush, no hurry behind the kisses which makes them all the more sweeter.

 

When the two break away from one of the longer kisses, Lup removes her hands from his hair and presses them against his cheeks. “You're perfect,” she whispers, thumbing at his bottom lip. His face gets hot under her palms and he chuckles nervously.

 

“I think that's you, actually.” 

 

“I didn't give you fireworks for your day! That wins you this round, babe.” He sighs and she smiles and hums in triumph. 

 

Barry murmurs something under his breath and his face feels like lava, but she doesn't budge. In fact, she actually squeezes tighter. This probably feels like nothing to her, seeing as she has  _ fire _ in her  _ veins.  _ “I'm sorry, didn't catch that. Care to share with the class?”

 

His breath catches when their eyes lock, Lup's brow furrowed and ears tilted up and outward to hear him. Barry releases the trapped air shakily and grabs her hands, pulling them off his face and holding them tight. “You gave me...you, Lup.” Her jaw drops, her cheeks go crimson, and she looks down at their hands. “You win.”

 

“I-” Lup cuts herself off, removing one of her hands from Barry's to put it over her mouth. “Wow…” Her tone is incredulous and soft. She shakes her head with a snort. “You're so sappy.”

 

“That's me alright. Barry ‘Sappy’ Bluejeans,” he jokes, smiling brilliantly. Lup hums in agreement, taking her hand from her mouth to tussle his hair like a child.

 

“Soooooo, got anything else planned, or it that it?” 

 

“That's it, yeah.” He guides her off his lap carefully, treating her like a piece of glass that might break if he's too rough. Standing up, he pulls her up to her feet by their connected hands.

 

Lup stands to her full height, 2 inches taller than Barry, and kisses Barry again on the lips. “I can't take you seriously any more.”

 

“What?” Barry asks, looking up to her and frowning when she laughs. “Why? What did I do?”

 

“Barry… Barry, dear. You didn't do anything. You've had my lipstick on you all day and I just  _ can't  _ anymore.” Her words are cut up with heavy laughs that quickly become infectious. 

 

He wipes at his cheek and looks to his fingers to confirm, and confirm it does. There is a soft sheen of light pink lipstick, the exact same shade Lup's wearing, across his index and middle finger. “Is it super noticeable?” It's dark out, so hopefully it's not.

 

“It's  _ everywhere _ .” She reaches down to wipe her thumb over his forehead and shows him. The same shade appears on her, only it's more prominent.

 

Barry sighs, “And it's been there all day, huh.” Lup just smiles and nods while Barry groans and starts tugging her back towards the ship.  

 

“When we get back, so help me gods, you're cleaning my face off.” 

 

“Well, in that case…” She leans over and pecks him on the cheek again, leaving another print. “May as well cover your whole face in kisses, yeah?” 

 

In his head, he's thinking about it. About having Lup straddle his lap on her bed and just do nothing but kiss his face over and over and over… He also thinks about the other members of the crew, namely Taako, who are waiting for their return and the fact he has her lipstick all over him. 

 

It would be embarrassing to walk in and have Lup's brother see him covered in kisses. Well, embarrassing for him; Taako would probably laugh it off and Lup would pull him back to her room with an insult. But, if it's been there all day, everyone had to have seen it by now...

 

He thinks he has his decision. “Babe?” Lup asks, shaking his shoulder. Barry shakes his head to clear it, realizing that, in his thoughts, he had stopped in his tracks.

 

“Sorry, I spaced out there for a minute. As for your question, yes.  The answer is yes.” She starts tugging him along faster, to make up for lost time. 

 

“Rad,” she says nonchalantly, but there is still a big smile on her face. Lup tightens her grip on his hand and he does the same.

  
The fireworks were one if the best things Lup had ever seen, but, in her opinion, laying as many kisses on Barry's face as she can sounds like a  _ much _ better way to end the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh boi that was long for a cute little ending scene, but I love these two so much that I just can't. Hope you enjoyed reading it, cause I enjoyed writing it! I also take writing suggestions, so if you have any cute TAZ shit you want in written form, comment it below. Also kudos and regular comments are nice too k thx bye. (And if you made it to here, have a cookie. :3)


End file.
